


一次假期

by susususupes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex Toys, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susususupes/pseuds/susususupes
Summary: 哨兵迪克需要一个假期来享受他的向导杰森的安抚





	一次假期

**Author's Note:**

> 我流哨向背景，并不严谨，私设很多，只是想开车

傍晚，迪克拖着疲惫的身躯回到布鲁德海文的小公寓里。为了获得从现在开始的一个为期五天的小假期，他已经连续加班了一个星期。本来以他哨兵的体质来说加班只是一件小事，但是格雷森警官加班了，这意味着夜翼的工作也得加班了……以及，他该死的易感期到了，脑海里的杂音越来越多，所以他需要一个短暂的假期享受他的结合向导的精神疏导来安抚他越来越敏锐的五感和日益暴躁的神经。  
对，他的向导，他的小翅膀，他的杰森。  
迪克打开家门，他的精神体就迫不及待地从精神图景里窜出来，是一只活泼好动的豹猫。豹猫一落地就开始寻找杰森，准确的说是在找杰森的精神体，一匹黑狼，它一间间房地找过去，然而不管是人还是狼都没有找到。迪克看了看时间，估摸着这个点杰森应该在外面采购假期未来几天的食物。想着，迪克将自己扔进柔软的沙发里躺着等杰森回来，他实在是太需要休息了，各种意义上的。而豹猫在又转了几圈搜寻未果后，选择跑回门口卧着等门。

杰森一进家门就知道他的哨兵已经到家了，在门口等候多时的豹猫在杰森到家的第一时刻就“袭击”了他，扑过来绕着圈圈蹭他的腿，杰森把黑狼也放出来，豹猫便欢喜地放过了他的腿，被黑狼叼着后颈走去旁边互相舔毛玩耍去了，杰森得以在提不动之前将手中的吃食分门别类地放进厨房。他能感觉到哨兵此刻正躺在客厅的沙发上，这就有点意思了，杰森知道迪克在某些方面有莫名的坚持，比如在易感期休假开始之前他会先去洗澡，顺便自己做好准备工作。迪克对于让杰森帮他进行准备有点羞涩和放不开，所以在有能力的情况下他都会自己来。而现在迪克呆在沙发上而不是浴室里意味着迪克真的很疲惫，也意味着今天杰森能一起帮他进行准备工作……  
想到这，杰森心情很好地哼着小曲，走到沙发前俯下身给在假寐的迪克一个深吻，顺便通过精神连接给他的哨兵一个简单的疏导。身心都得到来自自家向导安抚的迪克舒服得呻吟出声，他伸手环住杰森延长了这个吻的时间，在两人终于分开之后，迪克忍不住又蹭了蹭杰森的鼻尖，拖着长音小小声的撒娇：“小翅膀，我饿……”  
杰森忍不住笑起来，又在迪克嘴角亲了一口：“你等着。”然后去厨房弄了一份简易而高热量的晚餐。在快速的解决了晚餐之后，迪克打算去洗澡，杰森跟在迪克身后也进了浴室，迪克撇了下嘴，便随杰森去了。

杰森从浴室置物柜里翻出大号针筒和甘油，确认干净后拿着东西走了过来，而迪克则认命地转身趴跪在马桶上，一手掰开自己的臀部，露出藏在其中的小穴。杰森挤了润滑油抹在穴口，安抚性地揉了两下将微微张合的小穴揉开，然后用针筒抽了200ml的甘油，对准不断张合的小穴缓缓地注射了进去。  
在甘油被推进身体的瞬间，迪克忍不住闷哼了一声，杰森手上动作不停，又注射了第二管，第三管，第四管，灌了足足800ml才停手，迪克的小腹被撑得微微隆起。他翻过身坐在马桶上，肠道里的甘油随着身体动作向下涌去，想要突破括约肌的桎梏，迪克不得不分出更多注意力收紧后穴。杰森一边抚摸着迪克小腹的隆起，一边亲吻着他的发顶，空出的双手在迪克的身上游走爱抚，低声道：“没事的迪基，这才800ml，还不到你的极限。”对此迪克翻了个白眼作为回应，一想到到极限的那次体验他就想咬上杰森几口泄愤。  
随着时间一分一秒地走过，迪克感觉小腹的垂坠感越来越明显，液体挤压着前列腺，别样的快感让迪克的阴茎逐渐半硬起来，对比着后面愈发难以忍受起来，他忍不住挺起腰，就连杰森想要抚慰他的前端的手都被他挥开。脸上的表情逐渐变得难耐起来，迪克隐忍着问杰森：“时间还没到吗？”杰森看了一眼放在一旁的手机：“够了。”嘴角翘起一个略带恶意的笑，杰森放在迪克小腹上的手以迅雷不及掩耳之势往下轻轻一按。  
迪克猝不及防地闷哼一声，瞪大了眼睛，突然施加的压力让他再也控制不住括约肌，肠道里的甘油找到了突破口奔涌而出，伴随着哗啦啦的声音流进马桶，仿佛失禁一般的感觉让迪克的双眼迅速泛红，那双天空般的蓝眼睛此刻湿漉漉的，前端却因为突如其来的刺激高高翘起，完全勃起了。羞耻的感觉涌上迪克心头，他就知道会这样！自己总是因为所谓兄长的自尊，羞于在杰森面前排泄秽物，所以一直很抗拒让杰森帮他灌肠，问起缘由也总是搪塞过去，导致了杰森只要逮到机会就会搞些小动作看他窘迫的样子，就像刚才。而迪克对此也无可奈何，毕竟他永远都会纵容他的小翅膀。  
杰森吹声口哨看了一眼，还算干净。因为哨兵五感敏锐过人，饮食方面以清淡为主，特别是和迪克结合住在一起之后他基本包办了迪克的一日三餐，他最了解迪克平时吃什么。“好了，再用水冲一遍就够了。”杰森将迪克从马桶上抱起，这次迪克抓过杰森的手臂咬了下去，不轻不重地磨了几下牙，才气哼哼的重新趴跪在马桶上，迅速地完成第二次灌肠清理工作。

两人相互纠缠着艰难地走到卧室，双双摔进特别定制的柔软双人大床里，一路上迪克简直是要长在杰森身上。易感期的哨兵格外粘人，尤其是一直都喜欢用肢体动作表达感情的抱抱狂魔迪克，然而在他觉醒成五感敏锐的哨兵之后，过于出色的触觉让他无法再像以前一样经常触碰他人，这让他苦闷了好久。这时候杰森觉醒成了向导，与向导的肢体接触不会像其他人一样让迪克感到火烧似的难受，反而能平复哨兵暴走的感知。而且迪克和杰森的契合度非常高，高到杰森第一次使用不熟练的精神力进入迪克的精神图景做疏导时，两个人的精神触手就十分自然的连接在一起，建立了精神上的链接。当时布鲁斯又惊又怒，最后却也没让他们断开链接，即使向导为了更快更好安抚哨兵建立短暂的精神连接，在疏导结束之后就马上断开链接是非常简单而常见的事情。从此迪克就更理直气壮地粘着杰森，直到一次中东之旅……  
迪克坐起身来，迫不及待地拉下杰森的内裤，一口将那根精神抖擞的老二吞至极限做了次深喉，用咽喉的吞咽反应挤压着前端，然后退出一点将龟头上溢出的前液细细舔净咽下，又吐出到只含着蘑菇头的程度，用舌尖不断去挑逗中间敏感的马眼，同时手上动作不停地搓揉着底下饱满的双球。  
杰森爽得呻吟出声，拍了拍迪克挺翘的臀部发出一记清脆的响声：“这么着急，嗯？”迪克的身子抖了抖，杰森调转身体使两人形成69的姿势，沾了润滑液的中指直接捅进已经温暖松软的小穴，很快食指也加入进来。两根手指在迪克的后穴里不断探索扩张，很快就寻找到前列腺的位置，在周围打转挑逗却不直接触碰。迪克嘴里被杰森的老二塞满，只能不满地哼哼抗议，在浴室里早已完全勃起的阴茎也开始饥渴地流下口水，滴落在杰森形状完美的腹肌上。  
见扩张得差不多了，杰森抽出手指在迪克臀尖上咬了一口，迪克会意地坐起身，惯用短棍的手握住杰森蓄势待发的阳物，湿润柔软的后穴一点点吞下粗大的欲望，坐到底的时候两个人不约而同地发出一声呻吟。杰森一手撑着床半坐起来，另一只手勾下迪克的肩膀交换了一个深吻。迪克一边加深这个吻一边自觉动作起来，主动上下扭动着腰让杰森的老二操自己的后穴，呜咽着从喉咙里发出愉悦的呻吟声。杰森的手自上而下游走在迪克裸露的身体上，抚摸过一道道义警的勋章，最后握在迪克硬得不能再硬的勃起上。  
杰森的手刚一握上去，迪克就发出一声更响亮的呜咽声。后穴持续的快感加上前端被包裹的刺激让易感期无比敏感的哨兵全身像过电一般酥麻，动作停下，细细颤抖着。很快颤抖的幅度加大了，杰森握着迪克翘起的老二，故意用带着厚厚枪茧的指腹摩擦敏感的顶端。链接那端也将杰森进出时获得的快感忠实地传递过来，多重的快感让迪克不得不中断了深吻急促地喘息着，言语被冲击得断断续续的：“嗯哼……太爽了哈啊……嗯嗯别、别碰那嗯嗯啊啊啊啊……！”随着尾音的上扬，迪克的呻吟化成一声尖叫，身体突然僵住，后穴收紧，小腹不断起伏着，身前的阴茎一抖一抖地吐出白浊，迪克达到了第一次高潮。  
杰森享受着迪克因高潮而收紧的后穴，老二被湿热包裹住的感觉真他妈棒极了。迪克高潮的快感也通过精神链接一并传递给了他，在感觉到迪克要释放的前一秒杰森就将手收了回来，此刻正在迪克背上画圈抚摸着，不断喘息的身体慢慢平静下来。见迪克终于缓过神来，杰森一挑眉毛：“易感期可真够敏感的哈？这么快就射了。”  
迪克在射出来之后脱力一般地趴在杰森肩上，听到这话懒洋洋地在精神链接里回道：“都是因为你啊，杰。”  
“嗯哼。”杰森在链接里愉悦地回应了他的哨兵，然后就着插在迪克体内的姿势小心地将迪克的身体放平到床上。预感不妙的迪克伸手想阻止：“哦拜托，杰……我还不行……”  
杰森挺了下胯，后穴里依然坚挺的老二昭示着他的存在感，引得迪克不断呻吟。“我可等不了了。”杰森露出一个危险的笑容，“而且，”他在迪克惊恐的眼神里用沾了润滑液的手重新握住迪克射过后半软下去的性器，不断摩擦着龟头下的系带，指尖抠挖顶端张合的马眼，很快手中的性器就又站了起来，易感期的哨兵总是很容易被挑起情欲“你看，这不是硬了吗。”  
被强行弄硬的迪克半心半意地挥开杰森的手，杰森顺从地收回手，转而握住夜翼那双能够绞杀敌人的修长双腿，下身抽送起来。他的阴茎在迪克的肠道里快速进出着，对准最敏感的前列腺不断冲撞、研磨，带出许多打成白沫的润滑液，将后穴搅得咕啾作响。迪克的身子被顶得不断向上，他反手紧紧握住床头的柱子固定身体，大声呻吟着发泄过多的快感。天，他叫的真的非常大声，希望房子的隔音足够好，让他的邻居不要因此报警，迪克还稍微分心思考了一下，很快又被杰森强力的顶弄击散思绪，强烈的快感累积让他的老二完全站了起来，前端随着动作一下一下蹭过杰森的腹肌，留下一道道水痕，然而却总差临门一脚达不到顶峰，得不到释放迪克只能收紧后穴来获得更多快感，不断呼唤着身上的人：“杰……杰……给我……”  
随着几下强有力的抽插，杰森低吼一声，将浓稠的白浊射入迪克的体内，射精的同时享受迪克被操熟了的小穴一下一下的收缩，放佛一张小嘴正不断吞咽他射进去的精液。然后他伸手在迪克的硬挺上快速地撸动了几下，前端得到爱抚的迪克几乎在同时也达到了高潮，他张嘴无声地尖叫着，腰身高高向上弓起，阴茎一抖一抖地吐出比第一次稀薄的液体，随后无力地倒回床上。随后杰森也倒向床铺，一把搂过迪克，在他的脸侧、颈间不断落下轻吻。

短时间内的连续两次高潮让迪克这个就算是处在易感期的哨兵也不太吃得消，他闭着眼睛埋杰森胸口里嗅着向导的味道，等待令人麻痹的快感慢慢退去。杰森轻轻抚摸过他的脸，小心翼翼地伸出精神触丝清理迪克意识海中的碎片，略带担忧地问：“现在感觉怎么样，迪基？”易感期的哨兵可以通过与向导的精神接触可以简单地驱除意识海中的杂音，防止感官过载陷入暴走，而已结合的哨兵身体触碰自己的结合向导也有着同样的效果，当然来自结合向导的精神疏导效果更佳。  
迪克抓住杰森的手蹭了蹭，侧脸在杰森手心轻啄了一下，那双布鲁德海文晴空般清亮的蓝眼睛微微笑着：“杂音消失了很多，不过我想我还需要一次更彻底的精神疏导。”  
挑逗性的语言让杰森猛地撑起身：“认真的，迪基鸟？”杰森偏爱在高潮时进行精神链接的疏导，而迪克知道这一点。他重新吻上杰森，一只手摸索着向下找到杰森的老二，另一只手握住自己的同时进行撸动。杰森回吻他，双手抚摸过他的胸膛，最后落在胸前的两点上，不断打转、拨弄、轻捻，完全挺立起来。  
在感受到手中的阴茎已经足够坚硬之后，迪克松开手，起身换成趴跪的姿势，一手掰开臀瓣回头邀请杰森：“快进来，小翅膀……”杰森啧了一声，明明迪克在床上这么放得开，在浴室里却总是一副别扭的样子，再次挺进热情邀请他的小穴。  
少了杂音的困扰，迪克能更清晰地感受到快感在体内蔓延。杰森会不时在他敏感的腰腹轻轻挠一记，享受小穴受惊之下的紧缩，或者在他耳边轻轻吹气，或者在他的腰窝上落下一个吻。全身的敏感带都享受着杰森的爱抚，迪克的硬挺很快又准备要达到顶峰了。杰森注意到后从床边的柜子拿了什么藏在手心里，然后趁着迪克沉浸在快感中时“咔哒”一声扣在他的阴茎根部。迪克睁眼一看，是一个金属的阴茎环，他呻吟一声：“别，杰森！给我拿下来！”。  
干完坏事的杰森愉悦地回答：“不，你今天射的太多了，我帮你控制一下。”然后加快了下身的速度。迟迟得不到释放的迪克双眼逐渐被情欲占据，蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，无处发泄的快感让他攥紧了拳头，杰森不得不诱哄着将自己的手伸过去与迪克的十指交缠，以防止开始意识不清的哨兵激动过头伤到自己。  
杰森的呼吸和动作也越发急促起来，这次性爱是为了安抚他的大蓝鸟，因此他并不打算刻意控制射精的时间，他知道这场被延长的性爱已经令他的哨兵感到疲惫了。于是杰森在高潮来临之前让迪克翻身面对着抱紧他的脖子，然后解开了迪克阴茎上的小玩具。在高潮到来的同时杰森低下头温顺地露出后颈，迪克狠狠地一口咬上去，身体止不住颤抖。杰森上下撸动着迪克被阴茎环憋得发红的老二，延长他的射精高潮，同时伸出精神触丝修补迪克精神图景里的裂痕，为他撑起防护屏。

精神上和身体上得到双重抚慰的迪克一时间被巨大的快感所淹没，控制不住地流下生理性泪水，意识陷入半昏迷的状态，他只能全身颤抖着死死地抱住杰森，紧紧抓住他失而复得的向导。连接另一端的存在感令他感到安心，他终于可以暂时放下一切，安心地放任自己失去意识陷入沉睡。  
在确认迪克完全进入睡乡之后，杰森轻手轻脚地退出迪克体内，调整迪克的姿势让他能够睡得更舒服。杰森凝视着睡梦中的迪克，后颈的刺痛和精神链接都在不断提醒他这一切都是真实的。片刻，他俯身吻去迪克脸上的泪痕，低声轻语：“做个好梦，迪基。”


End file.
